I'll See You Again
by storiesarefordreamers
Summary: Ella thought she could protect Alexandra from anything - but she couldn't protect her from herself. Peter Pan/OC
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic(: **

**I love OUAT, and decided it was finally time to write about it. **

**I don't own the show, or any of the characters (unfortunately)**

**Enjoy, please review!**

**Prologue**

The first cries of the newborn baby filled the bedroom. Looks of joy were exchanged between the doctor, Prince Thomas, and Princess Ella, who was lying on the bed.

Tears of happiness streaked Princess Ella's face as she looked down at the baby girl struggling in her arms. The baby's tiny hands reached up towards her mother's face, and Ella held them gently. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Thomas gazing at their newborn with awe.

There was a knock on the door, and the doctor rose to go answer it. Snow White, Prince Charming, and Grumpy the dwarf had been waiting patiently outside the bedroom door. Ella's water had broke moments after Rumpelstiltskin had been imprisoned, and they had rushed Ella back to the castle. Now, they all filed into the room, anxious to see the new royal family member.

"It's a girl," the doctor informed them all with a grin.

"Congratulations!" Snow cried excitedly, rushing to Ella's side. "What is her name?'

"Alexandra," Thomas responded, still mesmerized by his new daughter.

"Welcome, Princess Alexandra," Snow cooed.

"I still cannot thank all of you enough for helping us with Rumpelstiltskin," Ella said, meeting each of their gazes. "I couldn't bear to lose my baby."

"It was our pleasure, sister," Grumpy replied.

Ella smiled gratefully at him, and returned her gaze to Alexandra, who was still fussing in her arms. Upon looking at her newborn baby, Ella was certain of one thing: Rumpelstiltskin would _never_, get her baby, and she would make sure of that.

* * *

_**Two Years Later**_

Ella and Snow were sitting in Snow's palace garden, drinking tea together as they did every Tuesday, enjoying the beautiful summer day. The sun was shining brightly in the afternoon sky, and birds were chirping and flying among the many flowerbeds and topiaries. Alexandra, now two years old, was playing at the two princess' feet. She now had beautiful blonde hair like her mother's, which was growing longer each day, and her blue eyes had gotten even brighter. However, Ella, despite the beautiful day, was uneasy. And Snow sensed it.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked.

"Nothing is wrong," Ella sputtered, trying to act normal. Snow gave her a pointed look.

"Something's up," Snow said.

Ella sighed and said, "I'm concerned for Alexandra's safety."

"Rumpelstiltskin is locked up, and he's not going to hurt her," Snow said, trying to convince her friend that there was nothing to worry about.

"I found a note on my windowsill this morning," Ella commented. Snow gestured for her to continue. "It said 'I'm coming for her.'"

"That could mean anything," Snow said quietly. "I'm sure there is more than one person in your kingdom who wants to kidnap Alexandra and hold her for ransom."

Ella was quiet for a moment. With desperation in her voice she asked, "Snow could you do me a favor?"

Snow threw her a lopsided glance. "What?"

"Train me."

"What do you mean?" Snow asked in confusion.

"You used to be a bandit! You could fight, use weapons, and steal! Teach me how to defend myself and my child," Ella pleaded.

"I don't think that's such a great idea," Snow said hesitantly. "And besides, you have more guards patrolling your castle than you know what to do with."

"Please!" Ella cried. "_I_ need to be able to protect her."

"Fine," Snow huffed, not at all pleased. "We start tomorrow."

And so it began. Ella had the fierce determination of a mother that needed to protector her only child. She trained, and became stronger, and became confident that she could protect her daughter against anything. She knew even though Rumpelstiltskin might be locked up, he could still send people after Alexandra. She could never let that happen – she would send an arrow straight through their heart before they even had the chance to touch her.

But Ella couldn't protect Alexandra from herself.

* * *

_**Four Years Later**_

Peter Pan hadn't been in the Enchanted Forest in years. He preferred to recruit his Lost Boys in other realms. He didn't like to be reminded of his past life. But he couldn't resist a visit when his shadow informed him of a child in this realm who was full of magical potential, who didn't know it, and maybe could be a potential ally to Peter. People with magical abilities were getting rarer and rarer by the decade, and it was even more uncommon for them to show signs of magic as a child. Most people didn't learn about their abilities until adulthood. He was hoping he could convince this child into aiding him to help him retrieve the heart of the truest believer. Peter didn't have much time left to find it, and he was getting desperate.

Flying over the forest through the starry night sky, Peter tried to sense out this child, and tried to be drawn in by their magic. He felt a pull coming from the south, and set his course that way. He could feel the wind whipping his hair and face, and he could smell the pine trees below him. He loved the feeling of flying, of being free.

The magical pull Peter Pan felt had eventually led him to Prince Thomas and Princess Ella's castle. Peter was confused. Who in the castle could have so much magical potential, and not know it?

Peter continued to follow the trail of magic until he landed on a balcony outside of a bedroom. He opened the double doors and went inside. It was a large and well-decorated bedroom – fit for a royal. The walls were a deep purple, and there was an opened chest filled with toys in one corner, a large dresser along one wall, and a large closet with an open door along another wall filled with expensive dresses. Along the wall opposite the balcony, there was a four-poster bed. And on that bed, was six-year-old Princess Alexandra. Peter could feel the power and the magic radiating off of her.

Peter did a double take when he saw Alexandra lying on the bed. His shadow never mentioned anything about this child being a _princess; _he thought it would have been the child of a servant_._ Surely the soon-to-be King and Queen would have noticed if their only had magical powers, right? It would be a lot harder to help this girl control her powers in secret, let alone bring her back to Neverland with him – but Peter Pan had a back-up plan for everything, and this was no exception. Pan never fails.

Peter tiptoed silently to the princess' side, and gently shook her awake. Alexandra opened her eyes, and when she saw Peter, a look of pure terror crossed the little girl's face and she backed up to the headboard of the bed.

"Don't be frightened!" Peter whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Alexandra still looked frightened, but relaxed slightly. "Wh-who are you?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm Peter," Peter replied with his signature lopsided grin. "Peter Pan."

"I'm Alexandra," she told him, moving a little closer. It was then that Peter noticed burns covering her small hands.

"Alexandra, what are those burns on your hands?" Peter asked curiously.

"Can you keep a secret?" Alexandra asked. Peter nodded eagerly. "I-I have these powers. I don't know how to control them. When I get really sad or angry, I create these balls of fire or make it rain and I can't control it."

Peter nodded as he listened, as if he knew nothing of her powers. Then he asked her, "What if I told you I could teach you how to control these powers?"

"Really? You could do that?" Alexandra lunged forward, jumping up and down eagerly.

"Yes," Peter said. "But you can't tell anyone about your magic, or that I'm helping you."

"Why?" Alexandra asked.

"It'll be more fun that way," Peter replied with a grin. "It'll be like a game."

* * *

_**Six Years Later**_

_"Please welcome Princess Alexandra, to her Twelfth Annual Birthday Ball!"_

The crowd erupted into applause as twelve-year-old Princess Alexandra descended the grand marble staircase to the ballroom, her shoes making a clicking sound with each step. Her long, bright blonde hair fell in ringlets down her back, and the silver floor-length ball gown she wore made her blue eyes stand out even more. The tiara that rested upon her blonde curls sparkled in the candlelight. Alexandra smiled and waved at her guests, half of which she didn't even know, just like her mother said she must always do.

The large, high-ceilinged ballroom was loud with people talking, dancing, and eating; and beautiful music from the string quartet echoed across the spacious room. The ceiling had a mural of angels flying painted onto it, and large chandeliers hung at fixed intervals, illuminating the room. Large platters of delicious smelling foods on tables lined the perimeter of the ballroom, and more tables with intricate, gold-detailed tablecloths were placed in front of them for guests to sit at. The doors leading to the garden were open, letting the warm summer air and the smell of flowers to waft into the ballroom.

Alexandra enjoyed her birthday balls – they were one of the only nights her parents let her a little bit of freedom and talk to new people. Her parents were very protective over her – they never let her leave the palace without a hoard of guards, they only let her talk to people in the palace, and the only place she had ever been outside of her parents kingdom was Prince Charming and Snow White's castle. Alexandra knew that being the princess meant there were people out there who wanted to hurt her, but why not let her live a little?

"Alexandra!" Alexandra heard her mother's voice, and turned to see Ella and Thomas waving her over. Her mother looked lovely as always, wearing a blue ball gown, and her father was dressed in his best suit.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, father, it's a beautiful ball," she replied.

"Well, let's hope nothing goes wrong this year," Ella murmured with a shake of her head.

Alexandra couldn't help but crack a smile at that. Every year, Alexandra had managed to lose control of her magic. Her magic was fueled by emotion, and when she couldn't control her emotions, she couldn't control her powers. Everyone and everything at balls overwhelmed Alexandra, and she always managed to destroy something. One year, she lit a table on fire and blamed it on a knocked over candle. Another year, she managed to make one of the chandeliers fall from the ceiling. Her "accidents" have been getting less severe over the years, though, as she's learned how to control her magic, as Peter has taught her.

Peter.

Peter Pan has been coming to her window three nights a week since she first met him when she was six. He quickly became the older brother Alexandra never had. He was the only other person who knew about her powers – not even her parents knew. If they did, they would be stricter than they already were. Peter taught her how to control her magic, and how it wasn't something she should be afraid of, but rather proud of. He told her that one day, when she was old enough, she could go live in Neverland. She could escape her parents and their strict rules and go to Neverland to have fun with her magic and be free.

"Excuse me a moment," Alexandra said to her parents. "I need some fresh air."

"We'll send a guard with you," her mother said.

"Please don't," Alexandra said with an eye roll as she headed towards the open doors to the garden. She ducked past the guards and walked to a secluded section of the garden – her favorite place when she wanted to be alone. She sat on a stone bench concealed by some large bushes and gazed up at the starry night sky.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," a familiar whispered behind her.

Alexandra stiffened, and then spun her head around only to find Peter casually leaning against a bush, dressed in a green shirt and trousers with his blond hair messed up as usual.

"Peter!" Alexandra exclaimed, rushing to him and throwing her arms around the much taller boy's waist. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's your birthday isn't it?" Peter asked. "So I thought I'd bring you a present." He extracted a silver charm bracelet from his pocket. There were two charms – a star, and a small silver disk with the initials _PP_ engraved. Then he slipped it onto her small wrist.

"Thank you!" Alexandra exclaimed. "It's beautiful!"

"So that I can always find you," Peter said. "No matter what realm you're in."

She smiled gratefully at him, but she didn't seem to notice the possessive look in his eyes.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be back soon?" Ella asked Thomas, while nervously pacing the side of the bustling dance floor. "It's been a while."

"It's only been fifteen minutes, dear," Thomas reassured his wife, but he, too, was worried about Alexandra, who was still missing from the ballroom.

All of a sudden, a dozen guards burst through the ballroom door, startling the dancing guests.

"Your majesty!" the leader called, bowing as he addressed Thomas. "It's Rumpelstiltskin – he's escaped! He left this message in his cell."

The guard handed the prince and princess a piece of parchment with the words "I will find her, Cinderella."

"Alexandra!" Ella and Thomas both exclaimed. They both ran out into the garden, with the guards following them, pushing past guests, and went in the direction Alexandra had fled not too long ago.

_ I'm going to make sure that Rumpelstiltskin does _not_ get my daughter, even if it's the last thing I do,_ Ella thought as she sprinted through the dark and deserted garden.

They soon reached a clearing where Alexandra sat on a stone bench, fiddling with her bracelet.

"Alexandra!" Ella sighed in relief when she saw that her daughter was unharmed. "You're safe!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alexandra inquired. She took in her parents' worried faces and looked at the several guards with them. "Has something happened?"

"It's Rumpelstiltskin," Thomas said. "He's escaped."

Alexandra became rigid with fear. She knew about Rumpelstiltskin and the deal her mother made with him. Now that he had escaped, he was probably after Alexandra, and she had never been more frightened in her life.

"Mama!" Alexandra cried. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing, you're going to be just fine," Ella reassured her daughter, but Alexandra could detect the fear in her voice and in her eyes. Ella pulled Alexandra into a hug as her daughter started to sob and whispered soothing things into her ear.

Thomas turned towards the guards. "Contact the blue fairy," he said to one of them. "Tell her our daughter is in danger, and that we need her help. We'll be waiting here for her."

The guard nodded, showing that he understood his orders and took off in the direction of the forest.

Forty-five minutes later, after Thomas and Ella had managed to calm Alexandra down, the guard returned with the blue fairy.

"What is the matter?" the fairy asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin has escaped from prison, and he's coming to take our daughter," Thomas said frantically. "Is there anything you can do to stop him? Maybe put a protection spell on her?"

"I'm sorry," the fairy replied, "but no spell I cast on her is strong enough to protect her. She's too powerful."

"Powerful?" Ella asked. "What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't about her powers?" the blue fairy inquired. Ella and Thomas both shook their heads. "Alexandra has magic, and she's one of the most powerful children I've seen in decades. That's probably why Rumpelstiltskin wanted her in the first place."

Alexandra looked at her parents sheepishly.

"Is that true, Alex?" Ella asked. Alexandra nodded her head slowly. "And you never told us? Do you realize how much danger you put yourself in by not saying anything?"

"I just didn't want you to be more protective over me than you already were!" Alexandra explained. Ella and Thomas were both fuming, frustrated that their daughter had been so careless.

"Is there anything – anything at all – that you can do?" Thomas asked the blue fairy.

"Well – there is one thing," the blue fairy said. The family looked at her expectantly. "I could send her to another realm, where there is no magic – where she'll be safe."

"But I don't want to leave my home!" Alexandra said. "I'll never see my parents again."

"Honey," Ella said, bending over to her daughter's height. "I know it seems scary, but it's for the best."

"I'll have to replace her memories, so she doesn't know of her powers, or where she's from. It's the safest option," the blue fairy said. "But she won't remember you."

"No!" Alexandra yelled, now crying. "You can't!"

"It's the only way, sweetie," Thomas said. "I promise you we'll see you again."

"I'll give her good memories, and a good life," the blue fairy promised. "But she must leave now if you don't want Rumpelstiltskin to find out." She opened a pouch attached to her waist and pulled out a magic bean. She tossed it on the ground a few feet away, and a gigantic, swirling green portal opened up in the middle of the palace garden.

"I love you both so much," Alexandra cried, and her parents engulfed her in a hug.

"We'll get you back," Ella promised. Ella was in tears, too. She'd miss her daughter terribly, but she would do anything to keep her safe

Alexandra took a deep breath and stepped towards the portal. The blue fairy nodded at her, and gestured for her to go. Alexandra took one last look at her parents, took a deep breath, and stepped into the swirling green portal, her hands clinging to the bracelet Peter had given her.


	2. Into the Darkness

**Chapter One: Into the Darkness**

_The girl stood in a destroyed ballroom. Chandeliers that once hung on the ceiling lay on the ground, battered and broken. Tables that had held platters of food were overturned, the silver platters strewn across the room. Windows were smashed. Drapes were torn. But the most disturbing part was the blood that stained the gold-detailed tablecloths and the marble floors. The room was deserted except for the girl, a woman, and a man. The girl stood across the room from the man, who had a grimy hand wrapped around the neck of the woman, blocking off her airways and preventing her from speaking. He had stringy, shoulder-length brown hair, was dressed in a black tunic, and had a murderous, crazed look in his black eyes._

_ "No!" the girl screamed. "Don't hurt her!" She tried to run forward, but she was stuck. She couldn't move. There was an invisible force that she couldn't break through holding her back._

_ "No one breaks a deal with Rumpelstiltskin!" the man bellowed. "Now your mother must pay the price." He plunged his hand into the chest of the woman, and pulled out her pink, still-beating heart. He dropped the woman to the ground, who was clutching her chest and still struggling to breathe. Slowly, he began to squeeze the woman's heart. The woman cried out in pain, but the man only squeezed the pulsing heart harder, enjoying her screams of agony. After what seemed eternity, the heart stopped beating, and it crumbled to dust in the man's hand. The woman's screams stopped, and she lay limp on the floor._

_ "Mom!" the girl cried out. She tried to break free of the invisible force, to run forward and lunge at the man who had just murdered her mother. But she couldn't. She wanted him to suffer the same cruel fate. She wanted his heart to be ripped out and squished to dust, with no one to be able to come and save him._

_ "You're next, dearie!" the man said, and then disappeared into thin air with a snap of his fingers. Even though the girl couldn't see him, she could hear him; his demonic giggles echoed across the wrecked ballroom. Fear now consumed her, engulfing her body and making her want to hide in the shadows and darkness where this Rumpelstiltskin couldn't find her. __"No matter who you disguise yourself as, no matter what realm you find yourself in – I _will_ find you," his high-pitched voice rang through the ballroom._

Alex woke up from her nightmare to the sound of the ocean. Wave after wave crashed along the shore in a rhythm, like the beat of a drum. She was drenched in cold sweat and had been thrashing around in her sheets. She'd been having nightmares similar to that one recently – ones about the blonde little girl and that horrible man. The man was always chasing the girl, or threatening her, or torturing her. This reoccurring dream haunted Alex's nights, making it impossible for her to sleep peacefully.

After a few minutes of deep breathing, Alex was able to calm her rapid heart rate. She felt a gentle breeze tickle her face and it filled her nostrils with the salty ocean air, intoxicating her. The window was open – she must have forgotten to close it last night. She rolled over on her mattress, untangled herself from the blankets on her bed, and crossed the sand-covered floor of her small bedroom, in search of a dry bathing suit. She found one hanging on a hook on the blue wall, slipped into it, and threw simple running shorts and a tank top over it. Grabbing a clean towel, she bounded down the hallway and down the staircase, excited to spend another day of her summer vacation on the beach.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Alex called to her mother who was watching the morning news in the family room.

"Be careful," the dark-haired woman called back to her. "Do you have money? Is your phone charged?"

"Yes mom," Alex groaned, anxious to leave. "I'll be home by four." With that, she grabbed her packed lunch and ran out the front door of her family's modest-sized house on the beach. She picked up her surfboard, which was propped up against the side of the two-car garage, and started down the familiar path along the beach, enjoying the Californian sunshine. It was still too early for this beach to become crowded – crowded with the people from her neighborhood, that is. This was a private beach, for a private neighborhood. Alex knew almost everybody she saw on this beach, and there were rarely strangers. She loved the feeling of the warm sand on her bare feet, squishing between her toes as she walked. It was hot, but not hot enough to work up a sweat. The sky was clear today; there was not a cloud as far the eye could see. The ocean waves were big with large arcs– a perfect day for surfing. She inhaled the salty sea breeze, absorbed the sun's warm rays, and listened to the sounds of the ocean as she continued her trek. In the distance, she could see another tall, dark-headed figure clutching a surfboard.

"Sadie!" Alex called out to the person, waving her arms. She finally approached the other girl. She was tall, like Alex, but had more of a slim, bird-like build, as opposed to Alex, who was lean and muscled from years of track and lacrosse. She had shoulder-length brown hair and hazel eyes that were always full of warmth and stood out against her tan skin. Her face was small and round, but she had a quite a large nose and thin, pink lips.

"Well it took you long enough," the girl, Sadie, said, her tone light. "You're late." Sadie was Alex's best – and only – friend. It's not that Alex was not liked and unwanted by her peers – it was Alex who kept her distance from others, and preferred to keep little company. She felt like a puzzle piece with the right picture, but the wrong shape. She got along with her friends and family, but deep down she knew that she didn't belong. Sadie was one of her only peers that Alex felt comfortable with – maybe it was because they were both adopted, or maybe it was her quiet, introverted personality that was so much like Alex's.

"I overslept," replied Alex.

"Another nightmare?" Sadie asked. She knew that Alex had been having strange dreams recently, but not what they were about or that they all featured the same personages.

Alex ignored her and said, "Come on, these gorgeous waves aren't going to last forever, you know." She quickly shed her tank top and shorts, fastened the Velcro band attached to her surfboard to her ankle, and picked up her board. The blonde and brunette then sprinted to the ocean, and dived into the sparkling blue waters of the Pacific.

* * *

"Is that her?" the blond boy asked. "The girl with the blonde hair?"

"Yes, Felix," Peter answered contentedly, with a mischievous grin. "That's her."

Peter Pan was standing on a beach in California alongside his most loyal Lost Boy. They were both dressed in ordinary, mundane clothing – basketball shorts and plain t-shirts, as not to be suspicious. From where the pair were standing, Peter could easily see Princess Alexandra in the ocean surfing with another dark-haired girl. She had grown much since the last time he had seen her – she was probably around five foot nine – and her face and body had matured. He couldn't help but smirk when he noticed she still wore the silver charm bracelet he had given her. He had waited eleven years for this moment – the moment when he could finally bring Alexandra to Neverland. The boy who possessed the heart of the truest believer would be arriving in just a matter of weeks – those two airheads blindly following Pan's orders would bring him back to the "home office." Sure, there had been a little hiccup in his plan when Alexandra had been brainwashed and sent to a different, non-magical realm, but that might just work to his advantage. Going to a realm that has magic will surely help her grasp control of her powers once again.

"When will she arrive on Neverland?" Felix inquired.

"Tonight," Peter grinned, excited with the anticipation of Alexandra's arrival. "The boys will all meet her tomorrow."

"And the boy?" Felix pressed on.

"A few weeks," Peter replied. "Giving me enough time to make those final preparations." He nodded his to the blonde girl happily splashing away in the ocean waters. Felix smirked, knowing full well of his leader's plans. She might not know it yet, but Alexandra was Peter Pan's secret weapon. With a magician as powerful as her at his side, he was unstoppable. After all, Peter Pan never fails.

* * *

Alex lay on her back on her surfboard, floating in the ocean. Her muscles were exhausted from hours of surfing. The waves had been huge that morning, but now they were calmer, with the low tide coming in. Lots of people from the neighborhood were now on the beach enjoying the beautiful summer day. Brightly colored towels and umbrellas dotted the shore. Though despite the sunshine and great surf, Alex had an anxious feeling that she couldn't seem to shake. She felt like some one was watching her, but no matter how many times she gazed back and forth across the shoreline, she didn't see one person who she didn't recognize. There wasn't anyone suspicious lurking on the beach.

"You alright there, Lex?" Sadie called over. She was lying on her surfboard with her head propped up against her hand.

"Yeah," Alex replied, trying to sound light-hearted. "I'm fine." Sadie shrugged and returned to lying on her back with her eyes closed.

"Sadie?" Alex said. The brunette grunted to show that she was listening. "Do you ever feel like – like you don't belong?"

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked with her eyes still closed.

"I don't know," Alex continued. "It's just I feel like this isn't where I should be. Don't get me wrong – I love California and you and my parents, but it's just not _me_. I feel…lost."

"Eh," Sadie said. "I feel that way sometimes, too. It's probably just an adopted kid thing."

Alex doubted it was 'just an adopted kid thing' and more like an 'Alex doesn't belong' thing. Sadie was so light-hearted about the subject – she just didn't understand. There was a void in Alex's heart that couldn't be filled; there were so many unanswered questions, and she felt like she was drowning in them.

"I want to find my birth mother," Alex declared boldly. At this, Sadie's eyes opened and she bolted upright so fast that she almost fell off of her surfboard.

"I'm not so sure that's such a great idea, Lex," said quickly. "No offense, but there's a reason your birth mother gave you up. Maybe she was a druggie or an alcoholic. She could be dead for all you know." Sadie lowered her voice to a whisper at the last sentence.

Alex didn't answer. She just sighed and rolled over onto her stomach and gazed out at the shore once again. She was just about to tell Sadie that they should probably swim in soon when she noticed something peculiar. Two boys that she had never seen before were standing by the road entrance. There were never random people that just showed up on this beach – it was private, meant for the gated community it backed up to. Both boys were fairly tall, and one had messy blond hair and the other had light brown waves. They were deep in conversation, and every once in while one of them would look over to where Alex and Sadie were perched atop their surfboards.

"Sadie!" the blonde whispered urgently, lightly slapping her friend who had lay back down on her board and closed her eyes.

"What?" the brunette whined, refusing to open her eyes.

"Those boys," Alex said. "I've never seen them before."

"Chill," said Sadie, glancing over at the two boys then returning to her original position. "They probably just moved here."

"But why do they keep staring at us?" Alex asked worriedly.

"They probably just think you're cute or something," said Sadie, who opened her eyes and looked over at her friend. "Quit being so damn paranoid. Not everybody is out to get you."

_She's right_, a voice in Alex's subconscious told her. _Just relax._ So she did. Alex leaned back, pushed all her worries and lingering questions to the back of her mind, plastered a smile on her face, and tried to enjoy the rest of the beautiful summer day.

* * *

Alex bolted upright in her bed. Her sweat-drenched blonde hair was plastered to her forehead and her heart raced. Cold gusts of wind rushed in from her open window, chilling her to the bone.

_Odd_, Alex thought, _I'm positive I closed that last night_. She walked over and slammed it shut, clicking the lock into place.

Alex had been woken up, once again, by a nightmare of the same blonde-haired little girl. This dream was different from the others, though. This time, there was a boy. He was holding the hand of the little girl, and they were running through the dense, dark forest. The only light came from the yellow, waning crescent moon. The pair seemed to be running away from something, but Alex couldn't tell what, or who. They were both panting, panic and fear evident in their movements. Then, towards the end of Alex's dream, she heard the laughter of that crazed man, Rumpelstiltskin. After hearing it, the boy picked the little girl up, jumped off the ground, and was airborne. The boy was _flying_. Then, Alex woke up. She could never fully see the boy's face, but he was tall, had light brown hair, and his clothes looked like they came from the eighteenth century. Maybe it was her imagination, but Alex couldn't help but notice that this boy looked a lot like the one of the boys she saw lurking on the beach earlier. At least from behind.

_Clink!_ The sound echoed in Alex's bedroom. The glass of water that had been left on the dresser across the room had fallen, its contents spilling onto the hardwood floor. But the thing was, Alex didn't knock it over.

"Wh-who's there?" Alex asked.

Then, the temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees. The floor shook, and the window rattled. There was a dark presence in the room that Alex could sense, but couldn't see.

"_Alexandra_." It was a voice, but Alex couldn't hear it. The voice was in her mind. She felt a hand, as cold ice, on her shoulder. She spun around and came face-to-face with a pair of glowing yellow eyes. The eyes weren't the scariest part though. Gripping her shoulder was a completely black figure.

It's almost like…like a shadow, Alex thought.

"_I _am_ a shadow,_" the figure said in her mind again, almost as if it could read her thoughts.

"Wha-what do you want from me?" Alex squeaked.

The shadow chuckled, the sound ringing through Alex's mind. Then, he grabbed her, pinning her arms against her back.

"Let me go!" she screamed. She struggled against the shadow's grip, but she couldn't break free. She was about to scream again when the shadow placed a hand across her mouth and her eyes. The darkness consumed her, and the last thing she remembered was the reopening of her window and the cold night air tingling her skin.


End file.
